Mistletoe Bouquet
by The Night Ninja
Summary: Zane and Cole are engaged to be married on Christmas day. But could their perfect day take a turn for the funny pages when a pushy Nya,overly romantic Misako and Garmadon,and another one of Lloyd's laundry mishaps with his uncle as the victim,start making life havoc for the soon to be wedded?
1. Plan's and Kisses

**Hi guys I know I have a lot of stories to update and believe me I'm working on them,but I really wanted to do a Christmas Glacier ship fic so I decided to put off my other stories till this one is completed and posted.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story**

Cole lay in a soft bank of snow on a high mountain. The wind blew calmly around him and yet he wasn't Cold. He closed his eyes and allowed his favorite element to surround him. A floating figure appeared above him dressed in pure white and wearing a glittering engagement ring on his finger. The beautiful blond haired man gazed lovingly at Cole before floating down and planting a soft kiss on Cole's lips.

"Wake up my love, a new day is upon us" whispered Zane. Cole's eyes opened slowly only to be met by the sleeping form of his finance.

'Isn't it odd' thought Cole 'that someone in you dreams can wake you up even when they themselves are still sleeping' Zane chose this particular time to roll over and cuddle even closer (if such a thing were possible) into Cole's loving embrace. Of course that was also the time when Sensei Wu decided to come in and bang his gong to wake them all up for sunrise exercise. This weekly routine often consisted of Jay shooting up in bed and then promptly falling off his bed. Zane rubbed his eyes and leaned in to give Cole a good morning kiss.

"Look I know you two are engaged but get a room" said an irate Kai

"Well pardon us Mr. I'm still single therefore I'll be mad at all the couples" said Cole sarcastically. This comment earned him a pillow to the face. Zane giggled and wrapped his arms around Cole and put their foreheads together. Cole leaned in to kiss Zane again and Kai ran out the door causing the two lovebirds to laugh and Jay to scowl.

"Nya never kisses me like that" grumbled Jay

"Well maybe if you plucked up the courage and proposed she would" said Cole

"Says the man who rented every romance novel from the library to synthesize a chart on the best way to propose" retorted Jay

"Yeah well you and Nya have been dating a lot longer than Zane and I,you should have popped the question by now" said Cole

"I will soon" whined Jay

"Well you'd better not do it at our wedding" said Cole with a huff "I don't want anything to take away from my beautiful Zane"

"Nya has insisted on taking me wedding dress shopping today" said Zane

"I thought you were just going to wear a white tux?" asked Jay

"Nya told me that if she was going to be my maid of honor then I needed a dress,we're still going with forest green and sapphire blue as our colors right?" asked Zane

"Yeah,Lloyd's going to pick up the dark green groomsmen tuxes and my tux,Misako is going to get the blue bridesmaid dresses" said Cole

"Did Kai order the blue orchid centerpieces?" asked Zane

"Yeah and my dad has his botanist specially growing rare blue ninjago mistletoe that he'll deliver to the florist arranging the bouquet." said Cole

"I can't believe you're dad decided that our Christmas wedding was more important than the six concerts he had planned for that day." said Zane

"He got another quartet to cover for him,though I told him we already hired a private music group to do the songs" said Cole

"And Kai actually got Skylar to reserve and renovate the back room of the noodle house for our reception?" asked Zane,neither of them had noticed that jay had left the room.

"Yeah,something about making more money as a fast food restaurant and a classy restaurant,we get a discount for coming up with the idea,and I booked the church months ago" said Cole

"Good,and I sent the invitations out about three months ago,what about the cake?" said Zane

"Lloyd hooked us up with his favorite bakery in Ninjago city,we got a 50% discount since we're the ninja,that and as the green ninja Lloyd has used his influence to make the bakery number one in the city so we can get pretty much anything, but a special order, free" said Cole

"You managed to order a 4 layer chocolate ice cream cake with whipped cream frosting and coconut shavings for our cake?" asked Zane

"Only the best for you my love" said Cole


	2. Cinderella and the Three Oh wait

**Ok so I got a complaint about the roles of the characters, I hope this chapter will put aside any fears about the dominance of the characters.**

Nya practically dragged Zane down main street to the "Bride and Bloom" dress and florist's shop.

"Nya I don't see why this is necessary." protested Zane

"BECAUSE I NEVER GET GIRL TIME WITH ANYONE AND I NEED TO GO SHOPPING" shouted Nya. Zane rolled his eyes. When they finally got the the shop Nya dragged Zane to the counter.

"We need something white,flowing,lots of beading and a sash with a medium sized bow, and it has to be single strapped." Demanded Nya. The Clerk clapped her hands and six different women advanced on Zane with measuring tapes. Nya laughed as the white ninja's cries of protest were lost amidst a sea of orders and tape measures. Then Zane was shoved into the nearest dressing room. When he came out he was wearing what looked like a lace marshmallow.

"No too much frill" said Nya. Zane was shoved back into the dressing room then came out wearing a dress much too tight.

"No no no,enhance his hourglass figure, but not so tight" said a face palming Nya.

"For the last time,how is this necessary?" asked Zane

"Because I need an excuse to spend thousands on something" said Nya

"But this is highly impractical,I'll only ever wear it once" Protested Zane

"It doesn't matter" said Nya

"But I'm a guy"protested Zane further

"So what,plenty of guys can pull off lace" said Nya

"We could have added lace to a tuxedo" whined Zane

"Shut up and put on the damn dress" said Nya. When Zane finally emerged he was dressed in a one sleeved gown that had the sleeve merge with the sash, the dress flowed down every curve of Zane's body and rippled into a lace hem that billowed out like a blooming flower with every slight turn Zane made. The beaded snowflakes glitter like diamonds in the light. The white heels that Zane had put on gave just enough height so the dress didn't drag on the floor with the sweeping lace trane.

"Perfect!" exclaimed Nya. Zane let out a sigh of relief that the experience was over as Nya paid for the dress and they left the store with the dress.

"Now,are we done yet?" asked Zane

"No,we have to get you to the spa,then to the salon to make an appointment to get your hair done,then we have to go to the makeup store to get the right makeup to match your skin tone…." rambled Nya. Zane groaned and started looking for an escape route,unfortunately Nya had a very firm grip on his quickly pulled out his phone and texted Kai

 _Zane:Kai ,help your sister has practically taken me hostage tell Jay he'd better propose to her soon to divert her from taking over my wedding,or I'm gonna go crazy, SEND HELP PLZ!_

 _Kai:Sending Jay to the Jewelry store now and sending Garmadon and Misako to rescue you._

 _Zane: she just dragged me into the spa and went to the makeup store and salon to get and do whatever the heck she's doing,they have 20 minutes max to get me before she comes back._

Out the window Zane saw Jay bolt into the jewelry store across the street with a handful of 100s. Misako and Garmadon entered the spa and got the frazzled Zane out of the place.

"I don't know which fairy tale I was emanating,Nya seemed insistent on me being Cinderella yet she was acting like I was Goldilocks" said an exasperated Zane once he got home and collapsed on his bed. Cole sat down beside him and ran his hand through his lover's hair.

"Nya was steamed when she got back but Kai and Jay quickly defused her and Misako promised that the two of them could take a girls day out tomorrow" said Cole with a chuckle  
"Just as long as someone keeps that crazy water samurai away from me" said Zane

"Don't worry they will" said Cole before kissing Zane's forehead.

"Why can't you be the one to wear the dress?" asked Zane

"I asked Nya that days ago and she says it's because I don't look good in white,and when I asked why I just can't wear a black dress she told me to shut up.I actually like wearing dresses and Don't know why she wants you wearing one" said Cole

"I swear Nya is scarier than any villain we've faced" groaned Zane

"You got that right my love" said Cole

"I'm taking a nap" said Zane  
"I'll take one with you" said Cole before pulling the covers over both of them as Zane cuddle the two of them fell asleep.


	3. Completely out of bleach

After the whole pink ninja debacle a few years ago Lloyd had learned that whites and colors had to be separated however in his haste to just get the laundry done,he accidently put Kai's pjs in with Wu's whites. That would have been bad enough except that the robes Wu was planning on wearing to the wedding were in there. Lloyd quickly scoured the bounty for bleach but there was none left. Lloyd put away all the clothes,hoping Wu wouldn't notice until it's was much later in the week.

Lloyd was almost free when Kai ran into the room.

"WHO THE HECK BLEACHED MY PAJAMAS?" screamed Kai holding up a blotchy reddish pink pair of pjs. Lloyd then ran into Zane and Cole's room and slammed the door,waking the sleeping couple up.

"L-Lloyd what are you d-doing in here?" yawned Zane

"Hiding from Kai" said a panicked Lloyd

"What happened this time?" asked Cole

"I accidently threw Kai's Pj's in with sensei's whites,now Kai's pjs are all blotchy and all the clothes my uncle owns are pink" said Lloyd. Cole had just taken a drink of water before he promptly spit it out.

"Sensei has to wear pink to our wedding,oh man that's hilarious!" laughed Cole

"Lloyd did you at least try to fix it?" asked Zane

"I used the last of the bleach to do that load,that's why Kai's pjs are all blotchy and both of them are gonna kill me,sensei hasn't even found out yet." whimpered Lloyd

"Don't worry just hang out here until the whole thing blows over" said Cole

"Honey that's not very good advice" said Zane

"Clearly you've never had to deal with hothead and staffie at the same time" said Cole

"When did you two get your own room?" asked Lloyd

"Since Nya decided to start sleeping with Jay,about time I'd say" said Cole

"When did you two have time to redecorate?" asked Lloyd

"Kai and I did it this afternoon,before deranged Samurai girl decided to kidnap my fiance" said Cole

"Wow,so where is the dress?" asked Lloyd

"Hanging in the closet,after the wedding I'm burning the damn thing" said Zane

"How about we keep it,I bet greenie here can use it to prank Crazy Water Lady" said Cole

"It would be my pleasure" said Lloyd

"Good now there's some books in the corner by the mini fridge,grab a blanket and go read on the bean bag chair while we finish our nap,if you get hungry the fridge has soda and left over cake and ice cream,the cake is from the tasting a couple days ago,help yourself" said Cole. Lloyd went over to the corner and sat down with one of Cole's romance novels.

"Um Cole what the heck is this fifty shades book talking about" asked Lloyd

"Mmm,go ask your mom or don't read it." said Cole sleepily. Lloyd shrugged and put the book back before pulling out a heroman comic book. Outside the door Kai was pacing before sensei joined him.

"We can't go in because Cole and Zane are sleeping and I don't want ice in my chest" said Kai

"Then we'll wait for Lloyd to come out" said Wu

"Er Zane and Cole have their own bathroom and mini fridge in there,Lloyd could be in there for days" said Kai


	4. Crazy Kai

**This Chapter is very heavy T and I own nothing mentioned in this story**

When Zane and Cole woke up,Lloyd was passed out in the Corner with chocolate cake around his mouth and comic book and Cole's Fifty Shades of Black book.

"Cole why the heck do you have that thing in here,I thought you gave it to Misako?" Asked Zane

"Er I forgot to give it to her,Lloyd could you wake up please and.."

"Here take it,I'm scarred for life,aaaaaaaaaaaah" screamed Lloyd before running out of the room. Cole Chuckled

"Well,now that he is at the mercy of hothead, how about you and me spend some time in the shower" said Cole

"Good idea my lover" giggled Zane

"Then It's off to decorate the reception hall for our big day" said Cole. Zane kissed Cole on the nose.

"As long as you promise to keep me in your arms all day long,and away from Crazy lady" said Zane snuggling into Cole arms

"I promise." said Cole before carrying Zane into the bathroom

"That whirlpool bathtub was the best decision we ever made" giggled Zane.

 **Meanwhile**

"Get back you little..!" screamed Kai as he chased Lloyd around the bounty. Lloyd decided he'd be safer in the main bathroom and locked himself inside and started backing away from the door before the shower curtain opened

"Heeereee's Kaiiiiii!" shouted a demonic looking Kai

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" screamed Lloyd running out of the room

 **In The Lover's bathroom**

"Did you hear something?" Cole asked Zane

"Does the beating of your heart count" asked Zane cuddling closer against Cole. Their quiet time was interrupted by Lloyd bursting into the room.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" screamed Lloyd at the sight in front of him. And ran back out of the room and into his parents room,now he knew what that book was talking about,it was being practiced right before his eyes by his own parents!

When Lloyd came too,he was in his own room and Jay was convincing him that he passed out after seeing Zane and Cole.


	5. Precious

**HAPPY LATE (or early) WHAT EVER YOU CELEBRATE!**

 **Try to spot the references hidden within this chapter,sorry it's short.**

Jay ran into the Jewelry store after being screamed at by,funnily enough, Kai to get Nya an engagement ring and distract her from making Zane look like a poofy fairy princess. His job on got whole lot more challenging when Kai texted him in a panic.

 _Kai: JAY I FORGOT TO GET ZANE AND COLE'S RINGS INSCRIBED, I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH YOU SPEND! FIX THIS FOR ME!_

 _Jay: What do they need to say?!_

 _Kai: They need 2 say "Love is so much more than a word" now hurry up before Cole kills me,and don't forget to get Nya's ring_

 _Jay: Alright Alright, i'll get them inscribed and get the ring_

 _Kai: Thx bro_

Jay went up to the counter and looked at all the beautiful rings.

'Uhh what was Nya's favorite gemstone again? Ohh right ,Topaz'

Jay looked at all the rings before spotting one that was gold with a topaz inlay,it was simple yet elegant,just how Nya liked things.

Jay checked the price,he had more than enough and it was already the perfect size for Nya. He bought the ring then asked the clerk if he could alter the wedding bands Kai had order so they would be inscribed. Once he had Nya's ring in the box he gently put that box in his pocket. Before getting an Idea,a genius idea, a perfectly wonderful,genius idea. Jay took all three rings and got them home,then he engineered a mini cloaking device onto Nya's so that when she said the word "Sugar"she and whoever she touched would turn invisible so only they could see each other. Then he made the inscription on the wedding bands only appear when Zane and Cole were being really intimate. Yes this truly was the perfect plan


	6. And que wedding March

**Hi everyone so here it is,the final chapter of this story,Huge thanks to The Border Collie for writing 99% of this chapter, I had a really bad case of writers block.**

 **I own nothing but the story Idea**

The ninja were making the last preparations to the church before the wedding begun. Everyone was getting those last few details before the wedding started. Nya was adding extra flowers anywhere she could with Jay's help (who she had to force to help). Eventually she left to help Zane with his dress, makeup, and accessories and had Kai finish her job. Cole was also getting ready with his father's help.

"Hey Jay do you know where Garmadon and Misako are?" Kai asked

"No but I'm sure you'll seem them around. Do you know when Ed and Edna are coming?"

"Any minute now I think." It was then the two came and Kai and Nya greeted them. Ed started working on fixing one of the tables Lloyd crashed into an hour ago, and Edna went to polish the podium. Right when she turned to the podium behind it Misako and Garmadon were found doing it. She slowly backed away from the podium and took up another task.

Lloyd came rushing in minutes later. He had boxes full of heart shaped truffles. He didn't look where he was going and ran into Kai, who gave him the scare of his life, then tipped over Ed and fell with truffles spilling everywhere. With a moan Ed got up from where he face-planted from impact. "The table leg broke again. Back to the grind." Jay's father got back to work with that.

Meanwhile Lloyd was quickly putting all the salvageable truffles back in the box (even though they were on the floor) and got up. "Where should I put these?" The green ninja asked aloud.

"On that back table for later" Kai, who was done with his current job, exclaimed for the other side of the room.

"Thanks Kai" Lloyd replied and went on his way. Too bad he walked passed the podium, where his parents were still at it. He let out a yelp, quickly put the truffles away and dashed out of the room, down the block, and to the closest candy store. Never to been seen again. Poor Lloyd.

Anyway Cole was all dressed and wanted to see his fiance. His father was restraining him while telling him stories at the same time. "Come on dad! I wanna see him!"

"But I'm not done son. Anyway after seeing his parents behind the podium he yelped and dashed to put the truffles away. He was faster than a speeding rocket out of the church-" How Cole's dad knew what just happened, no one will ever know.

"Do I really need makeup?" Zane asked Nya. The water ninja insisted on doing his hair and fixing his dress (because of course he wouldn't know how to put it on after the first time he wore it) and now makeup.

"Of course! At least a little?" The girl begged.

"Screw it."

"Yes! I think-" Nya rambled on about eyeliners, eyeshadows, and blush. Zane didn't care much about any of those, he honestly thought he looked nice with what Nya picked (especially the blush) but it was when she got to lipstick he started to care.

"No pinks or dark colors!" The white ninja exclaimed in an almost-panic state.

"Don't worry, I was just going to use this" Nya showed him a mostly clear lip gloss

"Fine"

Finally everything was perfect (almost looking at you Lloyd) and the wedding started. Everyone got to their place, although Wu couldn't get his apparel white in time, and everything went as planned for once. Right before Zane walked down the aisle, Lloyd came running in and ran right into the podium making whoever was behind it fall over. "Why is Lou filming this again? It's chaos" Kai asked Jay, who was standing next to them

"Because it's his son's wedding"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that" Kai continued to watch as some of the guest that were sitting in the front row helped with the podium before anyone else could.

Finally the wedding started.

Cole and Zane could both say that, surprisingly, the wedding went fine. Other than Lloyd stealing all the "floor" truffles and Nya getting the bouquette Zane threw then Jay proposing right after (which wasn't a bad thing). Currently; Zane and Cole were at their spot watching the sunset. They both left before things got too crazy at the party and luckily they got there at the perfect moment. "Now that we are married, what now?" Zane asked his husband.

"Ask that after the honeymoon." Cole replied simply and Zane nodded. They stargazed as the sun finished setting and stars showed themselves in the sky. In the peaceful night Zane showed his husband all the constellations he could see.

Meanwhile the party was still going on. Jay was dancing on the dance floor as upbeat music got everyone going. Nya was sitting at a table with her brother; both of them having having a late night dinner. Lloyd was sneaking treats, although he ate so many that day, under the confession table. He knew that if his mother or father caught him, well things wouldn't go so good for him. Not likes things were already good for the boy.

A slow song started to play as the last one ended. Misako got up from the table she was sitting at with the Senseis. "Wu," the sensei tore his gaze from the dance floor, including Ed and Edna, "would you like to dance with me?" Wu's eyes widened.

"Why are you asking me Misako? What about Garmadon?"

"Because you're the better dancer. Your brother can't dance for his life." The pair chuckled as they joined the other couples on the dance floor.

Meanwhile Kai wouldn't let Nya dance with Jay. "She may be your fiance but I'm not going to let you step all over my sister's feet!" The red ninja exclaimed.

"But Kai~" Jay started to protest, but Kai wasn't having it.

"No Jay. I'll dance with her because she's my sister." Kai dragged Nya on the dance floor.

As Kai was dragging he's sister Ny said in a hushed tone, "You know you can't dance right?"

"Yes I know Nya. I'm just going to follow your lead." Getting a reluctant "okay" from his sister they joined the slow dance as brother and sister.

Jay sat where Wu was just sitting. "Did the brother take the girl?" Garmadon asked the inventor.

"Yeah. You?"

"Same here."

Of course; the first slow dance was much more beautiful than the current one. The lighting, the dress, everything had a wintery feel to it. The dance itself was like a snowy field in a light snow storm. Each snowflake fell gracefully as the couple waltzed. Then the two had the first slice of cake. Zane was neat with his precise cuts into the cake getting a slice. Zane used a fork to feed Cole a portion of the cake. Cole, after using the bit Zane gave him as a tester (Zane picked out the cake so Cole didn't know what it tasted like), he used his hands and stuffed his face with the rest of the cake. Zane smiled and shook his head. "What?" Cole said with his mouth full. "It's not as good your cake, but it's cake!" Everyone laughed.

Back in the moment; Lou and Dr. Julien were both talking about how happy they were. Julien was more than happy that he was alive to watch the wedding, Lou was worried Cole might've not gotten married when he left. He worry grew when he found out that he was a ninja, not at a dance school filled with girls for him to choose. They continued to talk, their conversation soon changing to how beautiful the wedding was, how wonderful the vows were, ect.

While the party continued till late at night the newlyweds left their spot before it got too late. They headed back to the Bounty holding hands. They already had their bags packed for their honeymoon, but leaving tomorrow so they had a chance to say goodbye to everyone (even though they were leaving for a short time). Cole changed into his pajamas and waited for Zane to join him.

While Cole waited Zane was making frosting (in his pjs as well). He would find a use for most of it before it gone bad but he didn't need much now. Once the frosting was done he dipped his fingers in it and smeared it on his lips like lip-balm. He knew Cole would enjoy their last wedding kiss.

He did. Cole noticed his "wife's" white lips but didn't question it. When Zane kissed him (on the lips) he had a rather tasty surprise find it was frosting and started to nibble it off making Zane moan in pleasure. After Cole finished with the frosting off his lips they soon went to sleep cuddling with each other. And that night a blizzard howled throughout the land and the ground shook,and no one on the bounty could sleep because of the constant,violent,rocking of the bounty.


End file.
